Mind Blowing Beauty
by TotallyBillieStone
Summary: Hayley James packed her bags leaving Tree Hill behind, she never wanted to hear from Nathan, Brooke, Lucas Or Peyton ever again. She's now attending a brand new school called Honey Grove, where she meets Rachel, Damien, Chris, Skills, Mouth, Erica and Bevin; But what will happen over time? Will her old life find her? (ending Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, Dachel, Mase & Beills) SOME caley
1. Prologue

Prologue

The summer lingered around; the sun had decided to stay out longer than most. The wind had decided to only let it drift slowly around as the long wheat-grass swayed lightly. The colour was painted pastel colours of orange. The splash of lightly blue seen every now and then on the canvas of sky. It was summer days like this that would never be forgotten. When the lake's waters glittered, dancing with the light creating mind blowing beauty. The smell of freshly cut grass caused me to take a deep breath of the air around. I stepped slowly, making sure I took in every moment of today. I was in an open-field that out stretched for miles. The waist high wheat-grass surrounded me as my hands floated over the top of the wheat, my majestic blue eyes gazing out into the distance. My dirty blonde lock's hung in long beach waves, my manicured fingers reached up securing a piece behind my ear as I carried on walking through the grass. My eyes never left the horizon. I could feel the memory's burning me, as my hand lifted and settled on my heart. I sucked in a deep breath as I closed my eyes slowly, I'd never imagined it to hurt this much- But it did and there was nothing I could do about it. Letting my leg's fold underneath me I left my body hit the ground softly as the grass engulfed me. Blocking the view of the ever-stretching field, leaving me with just the grass. This year had been the hardest of them all- I had gained a family, lost a sister and now here I was. Exactly where I had started…alone. The feeling of the symbolised ring on my finger felt even heavier on me now just at the thought. A fresh tear rolled down my face but I didn't even know I was crying. Frowning soon enough tears were flowing. Yes, I was sad but I wasn't that sad that I needed to cry. Shaking my hair out I rolled my eyes at myself pathetically. He was my everything but I'd never realised it would be this hard. The humidity was clammy, causing me to ring my hands in and out of each other. Today was March twelfth; it had been a year today that I had left that place behind and started a fresh life. Taking in a deep breath I let my body slowly fall back so I could see the light blue sky above me. There wasn't a cloud in sight just a never-ending blue sky that was pure bliss. I knew in the next hour or so I'd have to leave and return home to continue getting ready for my first day at a new school. I was excited, but at the same time scared- I'd left my past behind in Tree Hill. I'd left Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton behind the minute I turned my back on that place I promised I'd never look back again. But here I was again thinking about them again, they didn't deserve to be thought about. They were all a group of back-stabbing, cheating and untrustworthy people which I didn't want anything to do with. I shook my head frustrated at myself as I pushed up from the warmth of the grass- I needed to get home otherwise my brain would go into over drive like it always does. Slowly I made my way to my car, my beautiful light blue mini which glistened as the sun shone over it. Slipping inside the heat from the sun warmed my car up to a near-perfect temperature as a smile slowly slid across my pinkish lips. Reaching up i yanked down my sun protector screen in my car and saw a picture I always kept there. Me and Nathan. This time last summer before all the drama had hit, where shit really hit the fan. I wasn't going to lie to myself I was always going to love Nathan. But since the day I'd left Tree Hill- my life had been less complicated and complex. That place might always be home but it was a home I didn't feel like returning to any time soon. Nathan had made no effort to contact me nor had any of the others and neither had i. It was a mutual decision I believe. The day I left we all put it behind us and started a fresh life. Nathan was most likely dating some random cheerleader that the group accepted, Peyton with Jake and Brooke with Lucas. Either way i didn't want to know if they were. I'd start my new life and no one would see me as broken Haley James ever again. No one would see me cry and I'd smile through anything that got in my way because this time around I was going to be a new girl. Flipping the protector shut I let out a final sigh as I turned the engine on. It really was time to head pack and prepare for my beginning of a new school, and my senior year. From now on I was a new person, not the old Hayley James.


	2. Fresh Face

**A/N; ****Hello guys, so I hope you enjoyed the prologue – Don't worry there will be Naley flash backs, with Brucas, Leyton and a lot of others. I bet you wondering what they all did in Tree Hill to make Hayley hate them so much?! All will be revealed in time – But it will be a while before Hayley does see any of them again; I want to build up her relationships in Honey Grove first. Thanks for any reviews, after this chapter I will start replying at the bottom of the chapters to selected reviews! Thanks guys, this seriously means a lot to me. And just so you don't worry, I have this series almost planned too at least chapter 20+ Or so; it'll be a long one - Billie Stone **

**Chapter One**

Mind Blowing Beauty

I drove home quickly, pulling onto the drive of my large house. My parents had been gone about the same amount of time that I'd lived here. When I'd explained to my parent's that I needed to leave tree hill and start a fresh they agreed but abut twenty seconds later they dropped another bomb- that they wouldn't be joining me. At first I'd thought that they were joking but they weren't- they had brought a RV and were going to be travelling around America leaving me to be alone. Ever since all the other James' kid's had left they'd been pretty much off doing other stuff anyway, giving me the freedom to do practically what I wanted. Not that I wanted to do much anymore, I had done all of that with…_them_. In my head I was trying not to think about them but it was hard, they had been the biggest part of my life for the past three years. But not anymore, I reminded myself as I got out of my car slamming the door behind me. Walking up to the new house, my house; I felt a sudden rush of excitement. I'd arrived yesterday even though before they had left my mother had come over and unpacked everything for me. She was an angel like that. As I slotted my keys into the door I swung it open revealing the beginning of my life – when my parent's had brought me this house I almost fainted. When I'd told them I wanted to get out of Tree Hill; I'd meant rent a place here as I had already scored myself a job. But they said they weren't having their baby living in a rented piece of crap; if I was going to live somewhere it would be mine and only mine. Looking around the cute quaint living room I felt at home straight away, not Tree Hill but home in a way. Putting the house and car keys in the bowl I sauntered over to the sofa as I dropped onto the couch. I felt my phone buzz as I took a seat, reaching out I dug my hand deep into my pocket yanking it out. Brooke Davis. Feeling anger was over me I pressed the ignore button quickly and then turned off my phone. I didn't want to know her, or any of them for that matter of fact. My new life was going to begin tomorrow morning, last new at a new school. Looking over a photo on my side table i looked at the old faces, my mother must have put it up when she was unpacking my stuff. i saw all of them, the smiles – they were all back stabbers. I hated every single one of them, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas. That photo represented another life, reaching out I turned the photo around so I couldn't see it anymore. It was 7pm and I was feeling tired so after locking up and feeding my old cat juggles I headed up to bed.

_Morning - 7:35am_

As I pulled up at my new school, I just sat there for a couple of minutes in my car staring at my hands. Was I making the right decision by starting completely new, yanking down the sun mirror I looked at myself? I'd applied a little more makeup and lightened my hair for my new day because I wanted to fit in. It'd never bothered me before about fitting in but this time it did. With a sigh I slammed it up and my eyes landed on a group, five of them all giggling together. Shaking my head they once again came straight to my memory. Pushing open the door I clambered out and smoothed out my dress giving myself a once over in the car window. This was it, the new beginning was happening now, I had the chance to change what had been the worst year of my life. Pulling the new handbag up on my shoulder I ventured towards my new high school – Honey Grove High.

8:50am

Siting in a seat I looked around at every student trying to memorize the people around me. I didn't know names but if I knew their face's when I did know their names I could match them so I didn't forget.

''Hello'' a voice penetrated my thoughts as my head snapped to the side to reveal a red head with a killer smile. I looked behind me before I came back to her, yes she was talking to me.

''Hello'' I replied back hesitantly. I wasn't sure what the people were like around here because I hadn't had the chance to meet anyone, other than talking to a lady on the phone about receiving the job.

''I'm Rachel, your new right? Hayley is it?'' The red head asked all in one sentence without a breath, she was beyond gorgeous with what looked like the perfect body and teeth. Model material my mind screamed as I did a quick once over before looking back at her with a smile.

''Yes…how do you know my-'' before I could finish she interjected

''Small town, plus I know you from the tree hill ravens cheerleading squad!'' Rachel exclaimed returning her smile.

''Oh, right'' I murmured, great. So It wasn't exactly a complete fresh start but it would have to do right? Sighing inwardly I looked down at my paper and back to her – she was staring still. ''Is everything ok?'' I asked again not sure how to feel about the looks I was receiving.

''No, everything's fine I actually want you to join the cheer squad, I'm captain and I've seen your moves and we have a spot open!'' Rachel exclaimed as she clapped her hands together almost as if her plan had come together. Cheerleading? Again? I wasn't so sure, that's how I'd befriend Brooke and Peyton and how I'd met Lucas and Nathan. Look how that had turned out.

''I don't know…'' I drawled as I weight my options. I didn't know anyone but this girl was handing me a ticket to the top of popularity – could I just turn it down? I think I'd be insane.

''Come on, don't just give up this opptuinity and I don't just offer these to anyone.'' Rachel stated matter-of-factly. I nodded and looked around the class room once more, everyone here had been here from the start. They had the groups, cliques, friendship circles and memories where as I had nothing to go by with these people. Looking at Rachel I knew I had to do this to survive in this town.

''Count me in'' I spoke with confidence as I nodded to myself. For all I knew maybe Rachel would end up being my best friend while I was here. She seemed friendly, popular and all the things I needed to be. I just needed to change, I couldn't really explain it. I'd spent all my life being under Brooke and Peyton. They'd always been the popular one's and I'd just been their friend, and then me and Nathan had gotten together and I'd been the most popular guy in school's girlfriend. But if you'd of mentioned my name to anyone in school they'd have to think twice about who I was. I wasn't going to be that person again, not here.

''Do you know anyone here?'' Rachel asked as she wrote away in her book, copying from the board. She'd snapped me out of my thoughts again as I looked over to her.

''Not a single person, I moved here by myself so I'm pretty much all alone'' I explained, then I frowned why had I told her that? I didn't tell people my personal problems every if I was being honest. I didn't know why I was doing that then I felt Rachel's eyes on me.

''I live here alone too, my parents live in LA. They sent me here to get me away from that life style'' Rachel explained, I noticed the look on her face and I knew it well. She was popular but lonely. Now I'd never been popular but I'd been with that crowd. I could see that Rachel was looking for a friend, and maybe we'd just found each other at the right time but I could feel it in my gut – I'd just made my first friend here in Honey Grove.

''We have something In common'' I told her with a nod, before looking down at my work and beginning to write the words that the teacher had written.

''Would you like to have lunch with me and the girls?'' Rachel asked quickly as the teacher began to speak loudly cutting her off at the very last second. I looked up and smiled to myself before mouthing to her 'Sure'. This would be interesting,_ the girls, _I wonder what these girls were like here in Honey Grove? Rachel wasn't from here, she was from LA – So it'd be nice to have someone to talk to; but would the girls who'd been here all their life be as accepting of me? I hoped so. With the last thought my mind was captivated by the teacher as he rambled on about Einstein's theories, for the rest of the lesson I didn't once think about Tree Hill or my old group but was simply taken in theories, science and my new life. Maybe this year would be great.

_12:34pm – Lunch_

Tray in hand I walked beside Rachel through a small crowd, when I thought of the size of Tree Hill I used to think it was small compared to the other places in the US, but Honey Grove was even smaller. Everyone knew I was the new girl, I could just tell. Rachel rambled on about the different people I'd meet; so far I'd heard the names Damien, Skills, Bevin, Mouth, Erica, Jimmy & Chris. Rachel went on about them every chance she got and to be honest it'd made me excited to meet them all. As I saw us heading towards a large table It hit me, this was the popular table at this school but there was something off about it. They looked nothing like the crowd of popular's at our school. Actually they were completely different, one guy sat there strumming on his guitar, another talking into his mic and one girl sat with at least twelve folders labbled Class President. Of course three others sat there, two guys with a basketball and one girl dressed in her cheer uniform but still, were these all the popular kids, the indivuals?

''Rachel, I have a question to ask?'' I murmured as we edged towards the table, I wanted to ask before we sat down as I didn't want them to think I was strange. Rachel looked over with her usual look of being in thought.

''What's up?'' She asked happily as she looked back to the table where her friends were sat. I wish I'd never of asked as we got closer to the table but it was now or later and I wanted to know now otherwise I'd sit at the table wondering for the whole of lunch and I didn't want that to happen.

''So, are all of these people popular? At my school it was either be elite with the cheerleaders or Jocks, or be forgotten'' i whispered as i watched Rachel laugh looking over at me with amused eyes. Before she looked back to the table with a pleasant smile.

''Here it's about being yourself and nobody else, our popularity works by how different and special the person is.'' Rachel paused in a ponder as she stopped and turned towards me, I stopped and turned to look at her with a confused expression. ''Take mouth for example, the kid with the microphone, he wants to be a reporter. So he never ever gives up practicing and trying. Here, in honey grove that's talent because most of the people never make it back out of this town. You either carry on your dad's business, or you get some kind of job, get married and have kids.'' Rachel explained with a saddened look on her face which made my stomach drop as I listened to how they viewed the rest of their lives. ''Some of us want to get out of here so bad.'' Rachel finished, I just nodded and with that we made our way to the table, I really hoped I fitted in. These people sounded like the people I could be friends with for good.

As we sat at the table I was greeted with smiles and a hand. They all exchanged their hellos with me, except for one boy on the table, the boy with the guitar who didn't even look up at me as he hummed a long to a melody with a angry expression on his face. I tried to not let it bother me but he was being rude. Did I say anything? I knew who this one was, Chris Keller. Rachel had told me he was a perfectionist when it came to music. Of course he'd be the one with the guitar, at that moment I decided to introduce myself.

''Chris right? Hey, I'm Hayley'' I said with confidence holding out my hand in his direction, his eyes fluttered up to meet mine with a confused expression as if I'd snapped him out a daze he'd been in. Letting his plec fall to the table he held out his hand and shook mine. But his eyes seemed attached to my face, did I have something on my face?! Oh god, that would be so embarrassing. I took my hand back hesitantly as I let it fall on to my lap but still his eyes were on me, I turned my gaze to the rest of them on the table as they broke in to a conversation about the latest basketball scores; now this was the exact conversation's it had been in Tree Hill. Basketball this, and basketball that; it always got under skin a little when Nathan had spoken about it but these guys weren't just talking about their own scores, they sat there and were complementing other teams on their hard work. I could really get used to this, I seriously could.

''So Hayley, what kind of things are you in to?'' Damien asked with a smile on his face, he seemed like a nice enough guy- when it hit me. Damien West, Honey Grove basketball player and Nathan's worst enemy other than Dan Scott. I'd had never actually met Damien but I'd heard many story's from the Scott Brothers.

''Singing, guitar, writing and dancing'' I rolled off a list of some of the things I liked, but then once I'd said the singing and guitar part I really regretted it. I didn't like singing or playing in front of anyone, but yet I'd just told them it was something I did. That wasn't a smart move, I scolded myself.

''Sing?'' Chris asked, he'd been silent almost the whole of lunch and now he was talking as soon as music was involved. I nodded reluctantly at him.

''Yeah just a bit here and there, but I get nervous about singing in front of people'' I explained, it was coming out so easily with these guys. I didn't know why but it was, but then Chris laughed out before going back to his music. I frowned and looked over at the others on the table who were shooting Chris daggers. What was up with that guy? Erica leaned over the table so I could hear her whisper.

''perfectionist, and a big head all combined'' she then pulled away giving me a wink which made me smile. I laughed and winked back before we all devoured into a conversation about the latest episode of Family Guy which had aired the night before. I'd been in bed so I'd missed it, but they filled me in on all the jokes I'd missed out. I'd defiantly have to catch up on that episode for sure. As the bell rang to signal the end of lunch we all packed up our things and headed out. I noticed Chris slouching behind the rest of the group so I slowed my pace so I became in step with him.

''So, what was with the laugh remark earlier?'' I asked him, surprised at myself that I even wanted to know or had the balls to ask. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and gave a shrug.

''I don't see how people can be so scared to vocalise a talent'' Chris explained as walked with his guitar in front of him, I wondered if he walked around with it at all times like the Jocks in Tree Hill did with their basketballs and letterman jackets.

''I get so nervous I black out, because if I mess up I'm going to be the one look stupid'' I explained and it came so easily to tell him. He looked over at me and nodded before coming to a halt, I took two more steps before turning to face him.

''We should play together sometime, I could help you and in return you could help with me with my latest songs…if your any good that is'' He stated cockily, I laughed placing my hands on his eyes rolling my eyes playfully.

''Sure, if you can keep up'' I retorted with a laugh, Chris winked at me as he began to walk. We walked in silence but it was comfortable. This could prove to be a great friendship.

Last class finished and I was walking through the court yard as clustered groups giggled and chatted. I hadn't made any arrangements to meet any of the group after school so I'd thought it was best to go home and not expect them to want me there every minute of the day. I was new and you couldn't exactly be accepted in to a group that quickly.

''HAYLEY!'' I heard my name yelled as I spun on my heel to find the culprit, on a bench about thirty seconds away was Rachel, Chris, Damien, Erica, Mouth and Skills. They gestured for me to go over; wandering over with a smile plastered across my pink lips I ruffled my blonde locks as I took a seat.

''Hey guys!'' I greeted them as I looked at every one of them; they returned the smile before Rachel turned to me.

''Were heading to the brew, it's a cute little indoor, outdoor coffee shop – Wanna join?'' Rachel asked as she almost bounced on her seat. I laughed and gave them a nod as my answer. We all started to collect our bags as I offered to take some in my car and Rachel some in hers. In my car would be Chris and Damien and in Rachel's Erica, Mouth and Skills. This could be an interesting car ride to say the least I thought as we made our way over to my small car.

''It's kinda small and cramped, sorry'' I apologised as I let Chris clamber in the back and Damien joined me in the front.

''Hey, at least you have a car! I'm fed up of my damn bike'' Damien moaned as he pointed over to a push bike tied up on the bike rack. It looked old and beaten to a pulp, Hayley smiled lightly before giving him sympathetic eyes which he pushed her shoulder playfully.

As I pulled away my phone began to buzz, I looked over at my phone on the dash board. ''Damien, do me a favour and answer that for me?'' I asked quickly, if it was mother I didn't want to give her a heart attack as I was actually supposed to check in with her as my first day ended. It was only thirty minutes past the end of the day though. Damien reached over picking up the phone and answering, but I saw his face fall flat instantly.

''Hello.'' Damien's voice was clipped as he looked at me. I frowned and mouthed to ask who it was but the line went dead as Damien placed it back on my dash board.

''Nathan Scott'' Damien murmured and my whole heart nearly died. Nobody had said his name out loud to me in a long time, but now I knew there was going to be some damage from that phone call. Damien and Nathan was sworn enemy and I'd left that part out that I knew any of them because I didn't want it to jeopardize my chance of making friends here in Honey Grove. I'd play the dumb part of not knowing what was up, I didn't want them to know I knew about the feud.

''Oh? What's up? You seemed off.. .'' I asked with a fake-confused face as I kept my eyes forward concentrating on the road.

''You know Nathan-'' then he fell short on his words and I knew he must have figured out who I was as he looked wide eyed at me and then at the phone. He fell back into his seat as he murmured my name.

''Your Hayley James, Nathan Scott's girlfriend'' He put the pieces together as I shook my head.

''Ex'' I stated. Damien looked even more confused now as he tried to wonder what a girl who'd been in a relationship with Nathan Scott, on the cheer team, best friends with Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis what could possibly be doing here, in Honey Grove for a girl like Hayley James. He knew he should have remembered her name.

''Ok, so your Nathan's ex?'' He asked looking even more confused by the second.

''Yes, Ex. As in no longer together – I never want to hear from him again, kind of way'' I told him. And with that the rest of the journey was silent. Chris hadn't spoken a word but I could feel his eyes burning on the back of my head. Did he have a problem with staring at me, he was nice and all but god, would he cut that out?!

_Coffee Shop; the Brew_

As we all clambered out I walked awkwardly into the shop as Rachel waved at them from a little booth in the corner, the Coffee shop was a nice quaint little shop with several red-leather booths. When you walked in it made you feel like the waitresses should be wearing roller-skates while serving, it had the 'old time' look and feel which made me smile. But there was one thing this place reminded me off; Karen's Café. To be honest when all of this had gone down Karen had been on my side and been like a mother to me while my parents were away. I couldn't ask for someone better in my life. She was one thing I did miss from Tree Hill. Karen Scott would always be a good one of all the Scott's. Not much could be said for the others, they were all low lives but then she wanted to slap herself. She needed to stop thinking about them.

''Rach, you know how we all though Hayley looked familiar. One word,'' he paused looking over at me before looking back to Rachel. ''Nathan Scott's girlfriend'' and then there was dead silence. Great, just great. Damien had really dropped me in it now; I knew that Honey Grove Bee's basketball team had a on-going feud with the Tree Hill Ravens. Would they hate me? I waited for them to dismiss me from the coffee they'd offered but nothing came until I saw a huge grin flash across Rachel's face.

''Is that true Hayley?'' Rachel asked, arching her eye brow – the grin still prominent on her lips.

''Yes'' I spoke almost inaudible, I was still waiting for them to tell me to go but it never came instead I was utterly stunned by the next words.

''perfect'' Rachel slurred.

''Same thought as me?'' Damien replied which made me frown.

''You guys are confusing me? I was expecting you to tell me to leave?'' I asked, I'd decided to speak out instead of being scared. Maybe that would get me some recognition in the matter.

''Ha, Hayley were no bitch's and Dick's unlike the people from Tree Hill'' Bevin perked up causing them to look behind Hayley; when had she gotten here? She hadn't come with any of us? ''I drove here seen as you loser's didn't wait for me'' Bevin exclaimed letting her hands fall upon her hips, something I always did.

The group burst into laughter, they all found it super cute when Bevin got mad as she tried to be angry but they all loved her just the same, but then all of a sudden it all seemed to come back to me as Rachel looked at my face. They still hadn't given me any clue to what they were thinking!

''Basically Hayley'' Rachel began clasping her hands together, ''I'm not sure why you left Tree Hill and youre pretty boy of a boyfr-'' But I cut her off.

''Ex'' I stated once again, I didn't want any tie's to him anymore. He wasn't a part of my life and never would be. He'd broken me and that role; I didn't want to know him.

''So you don't like him? Actually, you seem to…hate him'' Rachel looked at Damien with an arched eyebrow. Rachel looked over at me and patted the seat, I looked around the table before walking over to take a seat; what was going on? This felt more like an intervention about her life!

''We broke up- he hurt me'' I said, I didn't want to delve more into it than that; I mean I'd only just met them! I saw the looks that were passed around the table, was that anger? What was going on?

''He broke your heart?'' Erica asked, a saddened look in her eyes which made me feel something for the girl, but still – what the hell was going on?

''Nobody hurts one of us, ever.'' Rachel stated. One of us? They'd already accepted me? After one day? In the popular group, how had this happened! I'm sure people were falling over themselves for the spot I'd just required?

''Wait, guys – You've only just met me, and I don't mean to sound rude but I'm not used to be accepting into such a…popular group of people'' I jittered slightly on my words, I didn't want to offend them I was just very confused in the matter.

''Don't you see Hayley?'' Chris asked, making me look at him with wide eyes – See? See what?

''See what?'' I asked almost a whisper.

''You fitted in straight away; you were already one of us the second Rachel brought you to the table. You didn't need our approval; you slotted in and just became one of us'' Chris stated. Then it made me realise, they'd just accepted me based on how I was with them. It didn't matter about my background, what I did before this or anything it was solely on how I treated them and others around me. They saw past my looks (Even though they were most likely the most beautiful people in the whole of Honey Grove High) It really was just different from Tree Hill. This place was home.

''I'm glad I met you guys'' I told them as I felt tears prickle, but there was one promise I'd made to myself when I started here. No more tears, I'd be Happy Hayley. Smiling they returned it when Damien spoke up.

''Nobody hurts us, you don't have to tell us what he did. But if he ever comes around here we'll make him sorry'' Damien told him and then I found this utter respect for Damien, I'd never liked him because of Nathan but now I knew, Nathan didn't know him at all. I nodded.

''He won't ever come around here, I don't matter to him'' I told them lifting my chin up to show that it wouldn't get to me and I saw a couple of nods around me.

''Good, now can we get back to the nice stuff.'' Mouth demanded who hadn't said a word the whole time we'd been here. He was really cute and small, looked like a guy who I'd class as my little brother.

''I second that'' Bevin called out holding her hands in a cheer position. Everyone had burst into laughter as Rachel playfully pushed my arm causing us to laugh more. I think me and Rachel are going to be very close. I had a really good feeling now that they knew about Nathan, I wouldn't have had the guts to tell anyone about what happened but now they knew it meant I could get on with my life and be honest with my new friends.

''Waitress, a lot of coffee and fries'' Chris yelled out as he pulled out a guitar and started playing the strings. I heard the melody and instantly fell in love with it.

''Chris, what is that?'' I asked.

''I have this melody in my head but no lyrics, I just can't find anything'' He replied picking it out again.

''Keep playing I'm having a lyric wave!'' I almost yelled as I scooted closer to Chris and started tapping my foot on the wooden floor.

''_For he has stolen all_

_All of the good that you had_

_All the things that you loved and was sure of_

_And I have given less,_

_Oh, oh, you decide_

_I should re-mend this broken heart_

_Oh darling, when you feed our cold_

_Wait up, I'm coming home_

_And all of you, I will hold_

_My love will close your bones_

_My love will close your bones_

_Our love will close you bones_

_Stranger to your shield, you will let the devil in_

_Basking in the depths of your surrender _

_The key of what you had, won't let your fear go_

_When you close your eyes, may you remember_

_And darling, when you feed our cold_

_Wait up, I'm coming home_

_And all of you, I will hold_

_My love will close your bones_

_My love will close your bones_

_My love will close your bones_

_And darling, when you feed our cold_

_Wait up, I'm coming home_

_And all of you, I will hold_

_My love will close your bones''_

I finished singing and just sat there feeling their eyes upon me, I had never sung in front of anyone before in my entire life. This had been a new kind of thrill that I had never felt as my eyes looked over to Chris who's hands hovered over the strings with a confused look on his face.

''Did you write those lyrics?'' He asked simply.

''Yes'' I replied, coughing a little. I'd written those a little while back when Nathan and I had been going through a rough patch…what was I kidding? The whole thing was a rough patch.

''It was…brilliant! Hayley we have to record this!'' Chris exclaimed all of a sudden causing me to jump, he'd just exploded a little bit.

''Wow Hales, he never compliments anyone'' Rachel whispered as she leaned over. Causing her to get a little flutter in her stomach. This was a surreal feeling but i felt confident, even more so than this morning.

''Thanks guys'' I murmured feeling myself blush as I spoke those words.

With that the whole group when into conversation about the recent school project pairing people up; because I was new I hadn't been placed with anyone. I was wondering who I'd been placed with, everyone in my group had been put into their pair's already. Just great, I couldn't just keep the friends I had? I liked these guys. But I knew along the way I'd encounter other…people.

The rest of the day was normal, I got home and fed my cat and slept; I forgot to even start the home work that had been set but yet I had a week to do it. Last year I would have been fretting over not doing any work that I might have suggested we turned the brew night into a study sesh. But with them I just lost track of time and couldn't care less. There was one thing I could say about my first day at Honey Grove High – it was perfect.


	3. Dreams Vs Realism

A/N:  Hey guys, thank you so much for the people who reviewed my last chapter! - I appreciate it so much and out of all my other story's this has made me want to write this one more because I know that people actually like it and might get invested into the characters. But I have some sad news; this might be my last Naley story other than Year After Year and The Breakfast Club. It just doesn't seem that people care about the characters as much anymore. My next story will in fact be a The Vampire Diaries one - I WILL keep your updated. If you would like more Naley story's please put it in the review so I can see people actually still care about the fandom. (I know I do!)

Chapter Two

**Dream vs. Realism**

_The sun was shining; it was a beautiful day here in Tree Hill. They had a long day of driving till we reached where we'd be spending the night in a hotel. I'd spent the day with my best friend Brooke Davis in her beautiful blue convertible she'd just received from her parent's. Of course they'd missed her birthday – Surprise surprise. The music blared, our complied playlist we'd spent last weekend preparing for this road trip. The boys, Lucas and Nathan had taken off to basketball camp giving Brooke and myself the weekend together. Peyton was away with her dad as he'd been given a two week holiday to spend with his daughter. Brooke swerved the car jokingly as she yelled out the words to the song that was playing. _

_Laughing I looked over at Brooke ''Are you crazy?'' _

_Brooke just sent a wink in my direction causing us to burst into laughter yet again. Letting out a happy sound I leant back in the car looking out the open window. This year was just getting better and better. _

''_So who are you asking to homecoming?'' Brooke chirped._

_I raised my eyebrow at her, it was my signature expression. ''Are you kidding?'' _

''_Hey! You don't have to ask a Scott'' She stated a smirk prominent on her lips._

''_He's my boyfriend! Of course I do!'' Brooke had a funny sense of humour._

''_I'm just saying!'' she said sarcastically_

''_You've said enough'' I laughed shaking my head ''Good Job I love you'' I pointed in her direction squinting my eyes at her. _

''_Back at you Hales'' Brooke stated as she took a left, driving until I saw the sign. __**'Hope you enjoyed your stay at Tree Hill'**_

''_So are you not asking Lucas then?' I asked, curiousness was in my voice. Brooke still had not spilled the beans on what was actually going on with her and Lucas. Brooke pressed her lips together stealing a side glance at me._

''_Oh I see how it is. Fine, then you won't find out what I know...'' I teased as I crossed my arms across my chest. I knew this would drive Brooke insane, she couldn't not know what I knew. Brooke was a very in-the-know person. _

''_Hayley…'' Brooke warned. I knew it would work she'd try and warn me into telling her – But we all knew she'd cave in the end. I could read Brooke Davis like the back of my hand. In return I pressed my lips together. _

''_Oh Hayley…please…'' Brooke moaned as she pouted her lips causing the laughs I'd been supressing to bubble over. I shook my head before Brooke sighed._

''_Fine! He asked me on a date, I said yes. But I think he's like totally into Peyton and then after that he asked me if I read books…BOOKS?! Is he crazy? It's me! Brooke Davis, I read fashion magazines not novels.'' Brooke went off on a rant, I nodded a long but every time Brooke went on a rant like this it really just did make me want to laugh – when she was angry she was hilarious. When she was actually mad – You better run because she was scary as hell. _

''_Oh Brooke its Lucas. I've known him since I was a baby! He likes you and he'd be mad not too'' I told her, which was the truth – Lucas liked her a lot, it was obvious in the way he looked at her at school. The way he talked about her made sound like some heroine from a novel. Lucas really did have a way with his words. _

''_Are you sure?'' Brooke asked, furrowing her eyebrows as if she was in deep concentrating. _

''_Yes Brooke, I'm sure''_

_Realism._

I bolted up right sweat trickled down my head, while my tank top clung to my skin. My breath was hot and heavy as I reached out clasping the water bottle beside my bed. I took a few sips my breathing slowed until I came back to realism. It had all been a dream, but it had been a perfect memory to that weekend I'd spent with Brooke – Back when we'd had been friends and i didn't hate her guts. Word for word that was what had happened that day, we'd drove to charlotte where we spent the weekend partying, tanning and just lounging on the beach. Shaking the feeling off I looked over to my clock '5:45am'. I was supposed to have another hour of shut eye but I knew I wouldn't fall back to sleep. Pushing up from my bed I padded out of my room and into the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth, cleansing, moisturizing and doing all the things that girls did in a morning I decided to pick out my outfits and drop-curl my hair. Before Honey Grove High I hadn't even bothered wearing makeup to school let alone caring about what I wore or what my hair was doing. But my new group of friends had given a shift in me – This last week we'd spent most of the days hanging out a lunch while Chris and I would talk music for a little while before joining in with the conversations of the table. After school we'd all head to The Brew where we'd have the same order of coffee and fries. This routine for most would have been boring or to repetitive but when you had a group like this there was no way in hell that it could be boring.

Staring at my closet I picked out the clothes that Rachel and I had brought the day prior. Just like Brooke she was a shop-a-holic and brought whatever she wanted. In a way Rachel and Brooke were the same person except Rachel wasn't a back-stabbing bitch. And with Rachel I could do the fun stuff, but also talk about the serious stuff which had been rare with everybody else's drama back in Tree Hill.

After I'd dressed, curled my blonde highlight locks and applied some makeup I knew it was time to head to school. I loved getting up every morning to see them – It was like I just had something to look forward to every day. Grabbing my keys I did a once check over of the house to make sure it was locked and headed out. My juggles, my cat had been happily lay on the porch as I said goodbye.

It only took me ten minutes to get to school now I'd figured out the quicker route. Pulling up in the spot that I got every single morning, I pushed open the door to see someone jogging towards me. Chris was soon in front of me with his cell phone against his ear.

''Hayley, your late!'' Chris grumbled

''Late?'' I looked at him confused

''Practice!'' Chris drawled as If I was stupid – then it clicked

''Oh crap I'm so sorry!'' I threw my hands up to the side of my face.

''its fine, but come on we got another half hour before school starts!'' he urged me, as i followed him quickly.

''Who are you on the phone too?'' I whispered

''Rachel'' He said, covering his hand over the speaker. ''She isn't feeling to well so she wants us to pick up her homework'' Chris explained, I nodded as we entered into the school. Walking through by the time we reached the auditorium Chris had finished on the phone.

''So I got the new lead vocals written, I just want to work more on the melody so we can move on to the other bits'' Chris explained to me as I carried on listening. He had such a passion for his music that it sometimes moved me so much that I didn't speak and just let him talk.

''Your even more quiet than usual today'' He said as he began plucking the strings of his guitar.

''Sorry, I just like listening to you talk about music'' I laughed as I pushed my hair out of my face.

''Have you done something different with your hair?'' He asked not looking up from his guitar as he kept stopping and writing down the changes. My hand lifted to my hair as I stroke it – someone had noticed.

''Yeah, just a light curl to change it up'' I added trying to not make it obvious that I was so happy that someone had noticed I'd been making more of an effort.

''It looks nice'' He stated causing me to blush. My eyes tried to look anywhere but to stare at him. Over the past week I'd spent a lot of time with Chris – He was everything she didn't really like in a guy. He was big headed and could be extremely obnoxious but also he could be thoughtful, caring and funny. I'd found myself leaning on him a few times when we'd be talking and he'd return the gesture. I knew it might be too soon for anything to happen especially as I'd only know him a week and with me and Nathan only ending things officially a month ago. What was I thinking_? Snap out of it Hayley_! I scolded myself. Chris pushed the paper over to me with the corrections.

''Could you sing the first two lines please? I'll play the melody'' He gestured for me to begin whenever. Pulling the paper in front of me I looked over the words we'd written the day before with a new melody he'd had trouble placing words too. Together our writing skills were a perfect match. Taking a breath I began

'' _If you could love me tomorrow. Just let me know._

_I'll never let go, because if so._

_I'll be here in the morning, waking up with hope._

_Now were 2 months down the line-_

_Those sleepless nights-are dying._

_Even though I still love you; you say it with half heart._

_I guess that's what I get. I just can't forget._

_Another day, another hour, another week._

_Another day of nothing but you and me._

_And even if were not together; you'll be here with me._

_My hearts a book of memories-something we will always be._

_You'll never really leave me, you will never let me be''_

I finished singing looking down at the words; I didn't even know where these had come from when Chris and I had written them but they'd come so easily. Placing down I waited for some form of criticism that Chris always had. Lifting my eyes up he had a huge grin plastered across his face

''Good?'' I asked still waiting for the improvements.

''Great'' he replied.

The bell then interrupted them as Chris began to collect the paper placing it back in the folder titled 'PROJECT HAC' The HAC stood for Hayley and Chris – He thought the name was incredibly clever, but It had made me smile when I'd seen it to be honest.

''Can you survive lesson without Rachel today?'' Chris joked.

''Jealous that me and Rachel are so close?'' I joked back causing him to nudge me with his hip. I laughed pushing him with what little strength I actually had.

''What the hell was that?'' Mouth asked coming in between us. I looked at Chris and then back to Mouth.

''What was what?'' I asked confused.

''You two.'' Mouth gestured towards us both in a seductive way

''Us two?'' Chris asked with a bemused look on his face

''Flirting! God I'm not blind!'' Mouth threw his hands in the air. Causing both myself and Chris to come to a sudden stop.

''What?!'' we both said together in perfect unison.

''It's so obvious guys…'' Mouth laughed but I could tell he wasn't joking.

''Mouth…were just friends'' Chris said slowly, but what I didn't realise was in that second that my heart actually dropped as I looked over at Chris. What was that feeling?

''Yeah Mouth'' I murmured, but I knew I was lying out loud. ''Were just friends'' I echoed Chris's words not meaning a single one of them – Well we were just friends but to me it didn't feel like it.

''Ok if you say so'' he lifted his hands in surrender before walking away. Me and Chris walked to the end of corridor but it was silent as we came to a stop.

''So I best get to lesson'' Chris said and before I could say another word he walked in the opposite direction. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall before letting out a breathy laugh that sounded disorientated as I turned heading to lesson.

I arrived to my first lesson of the day – Usually I sat with Rachel in this lesson but she wasn't here which meant it'd be my first day without my best friend telling me jokes to keep me going through the teachers droning. Sitting down I reached into my bags to pull out my text books – Placing them on the table I settled into my chair, the teacher was late as always. They always had teacher's meetings on this day so it gave people the extra time to catch up. I found my mind falling into thought about Chris. Why had I felt that earlier when he said we were just friends. We were just friends and I didn't know why I wanted him to say otherwise. Because I would have said the exact same thing as him – But if I hadn't said the same as him, if I'd said I liked him what would his reaction have been? Would he laugh? Make some snarky comment or joke about it. I think he would because that's just the way he was. Chris didn't take stuff seriously because he liked to have fun. I really couldn't see Chris ever being tied down. Then once again for the thousandth time this week he came to mind, Nathan Scott. He'd been big headed, snarky, ballsy and a jerk. Yet he'd loved me, well not really but it was close too for a while. He'd been my boyfriend but he'd never really loved me – It'll all been a lie. Sighing I ran a hand over my text book pulling it open at a random page looking down at the question – This math question seemed to look simple as I picked up the pen and began working it out. One thing that took my mind of things was maths as it was complicated enough to confuse me and that way I'd stop thinking about him and all the other crap that was in my life.

''Excuse me?'' A voice interrupted the question just as I was about to work it out. Snapping my eyes up I came to look at a brunette girl. ''Hayley James?'' the girl asked. She looked at me with a fierce eye as if she was angry

''Yes, that's me'' I replied feeling slightly intimidated as she towered over me. The girl shot a look at a group of girls who held mean smiles on their lips.

''Where's Rachoe?'' The girl joked with a nasty tone that I didn't like.

''_Rachel _is ill'' I added making sure I said her name so they knew I wasn't happy with the joke.

''Oh, we thought she was either pregnant or had a disease if you know what I mean…'' the girl leaned in whispering. The way she acted and spoke about Rachel made me mad.

''Can I help you?'' I said with a strong voice that didn't waver. I would have them chatting to me like this about Rachel who they obviously knew was my best friend here and they thought the second she was gone they could turn me against her.

''Yes actually, you and Rachel have become best friends…I don't like it.'' The girl stated placing her hands on her hips ''you should work for your popularity and you had it handed to you on a plate.'' She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

''And your problem is?'' I asked.

''I-'' she began but I cut her off

''No, what you thought was that because my friend isn't here you could try and put me down because your insecure about yourself and your trying to prove to your friends over there that your some big girl when really your too scared to make real friends.'' I ranted at her snorting in a way that was most likely not attractive but I was showing her that she had nothing over me and I wouldn't be the target of her silly little childish games ''Please your pathetic, I should know I used to hang around with your type at my old school, run along'' I gestured for her to go back to her friends. She stood there squinting her eyes at me angrily.

''You'll regret that'' The girl clenched her fists

''Regret what?'' I looked up with a smile, merely looking at her as if I was judging her

''That!'' she exclaimed

''Sit down little girl'' I whispered laughing at her.

''Stand up and make me'' She sneered

''I don't fight people who couldn't keep up with me'' I told her simply as I picked up my pen and carried on writing the maths equation.

She stood there for a couple of seconds before storming off. I wanted to laugh at her but this wasn't the time – At that very moment the teacher came into the room and began his lecture into science and comms. At least today had been interesting without Rachel.

_Lunch_

Sitting at the table alone was not fun, the teacher had let us out of lessons five minutes early so when I'd arrived to our lunch table I sat there eating my dinner. This had reminded me of the last two weeks of Tree Hill…

_I sat there feeling everyone's eyes on me as I took a bite of my sandwich. God, did they all have to stare?! That's when the cafeteria fell silent and I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck – Slowly turning my head I spotted them walk in to the cafeteria. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Nathan. Brooke was supposed to be my best friend but when push came to shove she'd chosen them. Why had I been so blind to see they'd only accepted me because I was Nathan's girlfriend and nothing more? My eyes landed on his pool of blue eyes as he looked away. Sighing I turned away taking a bite of my food. Ever since everything had happened nobody in the school had spoken to me – They acted like it was my fault but everyone knew I wasn't in the wrong they just didn't want to get the wrath of the popular bunch at school. I couldn't be at this school anymore, I couldn't stand these people. I needed to go somewhere different…somewhere far away, like Honey Grove. _

I was brought out of daze when Chris sat opposite me.

''you're here early?'' Chris picked up his fork and dived into his food as I looked down at my hardly touched food.

''Yeah Mr Turner let us out early'' I murmured staring at my food, I'd lost my appetite.

''Mr Turner let you out of a class early? Seriously you're lucky'' Chris laughed taking a sip of his water.

I pushed my food away looking at it disgusted. ''Not feeling today…'' I murmured.

''What's wrong?'' Chris looked at me concerned.

''I don't know...'' I said, what did I say to him? I missed my ex? I liked Chris? I was messed up in my own head. Then I knew what to say… ''I think I might have what Rachel's got'' perfect lie.

''I don't think so…'' Chris whispered causing me to frown.

''What?''

''She's hung over- partying and all'' he rolled his eyes; this was a typical Rachel thing to do.

''Oh'' I looked down at my food; I bet he knew I was lying now.

''So what's really wrong Hayley?'' he asked concerned. I closed my eyes and sighed. What did I tell him?

''It's nothing to be honest – Just some girls in class…''

''Which girls.'' He said clipped as if he was getting protective

''I think her names Alex Dupree?'' I said slowly

''I'm gonna' kill her.'' Chris began to stand until I placed my hand on his forearm.

''No you're not!'' I demanded pulling him to sit down, he slowly began to sit.

''What did she say?'' He asked

'' She was being bitchy about Rachel so I put her in her place.'' I laughed along remembering every second of it, to be honest I'd been kick ass.

''You did what?'' He looked at me shocked

''Told her where to go'' I said between shoving the food in my mouth, now I'd told him my appetite was back.

''Ha! Thank god someone did.'' He shook his head

''What do you mean?'' I looked at him confused

''That girl is the one person in the world Rachel won't stand up too…'' He explained

''Why?'' I frowned at the thought of anyone giving Rachel shit and her not killing them for it. She was a ballsy character.

''Same old story, they used to be best friends'' He used his hands as a gesture – causing me to nod

''Trust me, I get that story.'' I widened my eyes as I looked down. Brooke and Peyton came straight to mind. As we sat there eating I realised half of the table weren't here.

''Where's Erica, Mouth, Damien and all the rest of them?'' I asked looking around the cafeteria. It was packed but my friends were nowhere to be found.

''Detention.'' He sniggered as he carried on eating, my mouth dropped open.

''Why…'' I asked slowly trying not to laugh at the idea of Erica in detention, she was after all the student body president and always on top of her work.

''its Damien's fault of course…he had pot and they were all with him at the time'' he laughed the whole way through clutching his stomach.

I closed my eyes as I let my head fall into my hands.

''Exactly what I did'' Chris laughed as he looked at me.

At that exact moment my phone began to ring looking down at the caller ID I let out a defeat sigh. Chris looked at me funnily before picking up my phone to see the name. His face fell as he read 'Nathan Scott'. And before I could stop him he flicked the phone open. I could hear everything Nathan said before Chris began speaking.

''Hayley before you ignore or put the phone down please just listen to me. Okay? I love you. It was always you and what I did is unspeakable but I just need to know you still love me. I need to know that what I'm feeling isn't one side and that I still have hope because I can't keep going without hope…'' there was a couple of seconds of silence after his speech before Chris spoke.

''Hi…this is Hayley's boyfriend, I'm not sure who you are but she's currently in the shower…can I give her a message for you…?'' He asked, causing my jaw to drop and my eyes to widen as hand fell over my mouth. Did Chris just do that? Oh dear god I was going to have hell to pay.

''No. Sorry I called.'' And the line went dead.

''There you go'' Chris said holding my phone in my direction; I reached out and took it from his hands looking at it.

''Chris…'' I went to say something but then it hit me, I didn't know what to say to that. Nathan had just confessed his love; I didn't believe a word of it. But Chris might have just hurt him as much as he had hurt me and it felt…good. I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lip.

''Did I go too far…shit, sorry Hales''

''what.'' I asked quickly

''Huh?'' he looked at me confused

''What did you just call me?'' I breathed out looking at him

''Hales?'' he still looked confused.

''Chris…we need to talk'' I said simply gesturing for us to leave. Nodding he pushed up as did I and followed me out of the cafeteria.

**A/N;** Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the last. What does Hayley want to talk to him about?! Is she going to tell him about Nathan and the Tree Hill lot? Or confess her feelings to him? The next chapter will be Tree Hill only so you can see what's going on with Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas while Hayley's in Honey grove. Please REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. It means a hell of a lot to me when you do.

Billie Stone LOVES you.


	4. A Different Perception

**A/N;** Enjoy this Tree Hill only chapter. This will all be in third person as it's not from Hayley's point of view, the only time it's in first person is when it's Hayley – Just so you know. I hope your all loving this story as much as I'm loving writing it!

**Chapter Three**

A Different Perspective

It was cold almost like a winter's day which was pretty rare for Tree Hill, school had begun and usually this time of year would be where the best party's began. Brooke's birthday was close and every year Nathan had attended making sure he had her birthday present at least a week before hand. But he just didn't want to face any of them anymore – Lucas and Nathan could bare to even look at each other, every time he saw Brooke he broke down and Peyton couldn't stand the sight of Nathan or Brooke without wanting to kill them both. At school they pretended to all be friends for the sake of the others, none of them wanted to lose their popularity status and if their group split they would. It was Nathan and Brooke's fault and they knew it. Every time Nathan thought about Hayley his heart broke. Looking over his bedside table he saw the picture he never wanted to take off, summer break last year when Hayley and himself had gone down to a place called Little Rock for a date. He'd give anything to relive that day and take back everything he'd done to hurt her. But today without even knowing it she'd hurt him. He'd tried to call her for what felt like a billionth time and a guy had answered. He'd sounded so assured of himself when he'd answered her phone. He'd said he was her boyfriend, those words had crippled him as he clutched the phone. He'd never seen himself getting like this, falling for a girl or even liking her. Hayley James a girl he thought was sweet but would never be for him. He'd been so wrong when he'd thought that – She'd been the one. And in one moment he'd screwed the whole thing up.

''_Hayley please don't leave me'' Nathan begged as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks._

''_Don't touch me!'' she yelled turning around on her heel._

''_Get out of this room, get out of this house and stay the hell away from me'' She screamed in his face causing Nathan to be taking aback. He'd never seen her like this, he'd never seen her even angry compared to this. His heart dropped into his stomach as he realised he'd lost her forever._

Nathan didn't want to get out of bed today, not just because of the weather but because he knew she'd moved on without him and there was nothing he could do to get her back. He could drive to Honey Grove, get down on his knees and beg for her to take him back but he knew it was no good. It'd make him look weak and that was not what he was going to be. Nathan Scott was Tree Hill's star basketball player with a career already mapped out for him all he had to do was keep his grades average and get that scholarship to Duke and he'd be fine. The weather outside proved how he felt today, cold and dreary. He could see the rain spotting against his window as he turned onto his side. Nathan knew he had to get up and keep moving or he feared he'd never leave his room and never get over her. Sighing he closed his eyes – He never would get over her. She was his first love forever and always. When he'd said that he'd meant it forever. But then he'd fucked it up without even thinking beforehand.

''I, Nathan Scott am a royal douche'' He murmured to himself when he heard the fist bang on the door before flying open.

''Get up'' Peyton ordered holding coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other

''Peyton not-'' Nathan began to protest

''Peyton not today'' She mimicked him, ''you said that yesterday. Get up'' she demanded

''I'm not feeling well.'' Nathan lied blatantly

''You are not going to just give up, if you want to win her back you've gotta start crawling before you can walk.'' Peyton urged him.

''What kind of advice is that'' Nathan joked but saw Peyton's expression.

''Don't be mean I'm here for you'' she gave her ' ' feistiness.

''Peyton there's nothing I can do'' Nathan moaned feeling as if everything was collapsing around him.

''There is, your Nathan Scott for crying out loud'' Peyton began to feel frustrated by Nathan as she placed the food down on his bed side table.

''She hates us.'' He whispered almost inaudible as he choked on the last word.

''I know..'' Peyton murmured.

''How could we all hurt her as bad as we did- What were we thinking?'' Nathan spoke but it wasn't a question to be answered

''We weren't thinking Nathan, none of us were'' Peyton answered it anyway shaking her head as she looked out the window as the rain began to pour

''I love her, it was always her'' Nathan carried on speaking his thoughts aloud until Peyton's eyes settled upon Nathan, he looked tired and the bags under his eyes prominent.

Peyton's eyes did a sweep of his bedroom to see the empty takeout food and bottle's scattered. He looked like a utter slob but could she blame him? He'd lost the only good thing to happen to him in his life. He had a girlfriend, a best friend, a brother and all his other friends. Now he hardly had his best friend to keep him together.

''I know Nathan and that's why before you can win her back you've got to get yourself together. Improve your grades, play ball and learn to stand on your own two feet again'' She explained hoping to give him some kind of inspiration to get out of bed. If he could just get up and go to school then she knew he would make it. But before she could hope he needed to get out of bed.

''She only hates you and Lucas because you covered for everything you know'' He said. He looked up to Peyton as her face fell. She nodded.

''She still has her rights to be mad'' Peyton played with her friendship bracelet that Hayley had given her last year. She couldn't believe what she'd done even if she wasn't actually involved she'd known and not said a word ''But if it happens again Nathan, I will not cover. I won't speak to you ever again. You didn't just hurt Hayley – You betrayed your Brother'' Peyton said with a serious tone. She was being deadly serious. She would never trust him again if he chose the path he'd chosen last time.

''Whether it's Hayley or another girl, or you even alone. If you ever do that again I assure you I will not be there to pick up the pieces after'' Peyton said as the tears almost broke her wall. Nathan had really fucked up and it had almost cost him his life. He knew that and so did everybody else. But Hayley leaving wasn't helping the situation – Nathan had a problem and he needed Hayley to hold his hand through it. Instead she'd ran away and broken him in more ways than he had before. But Peyton didn't blame Hayley, of course she felt betrayed because there was more to the story. A hell of a lot more.

''_Why didn't you tell me Peyton, I told you the truth that day'' Hayley cried as she held out her friendship bracelet to Peyton. Peyton looked down at it wide eyed as she looked back up to Hayley's doe eyes._

''_Hayley, were still friends. I was just trying to protect you'' Peyton tried to reason but she knew it was doing no good. She wasn't getting through to Hayley and for good reason. She'd lied. That was the cold hard facts._

''_By lying to my face? You think that's what I needed?'' Hayley yelled causing Peyton to flinch. ''I needed a friend because my other friends betrayed me and I thought you were going to be the one to tell me the truth. I trusted you and you broke that friendship'' Hayley looked to the floor muttering words that were now unheard by Peyton. _

''_I-I don't know what to say'' Peyton felt all the tears rolling down her cheeks. How she wished she could rewind time and change everything that was happening. But she just couldn't because life didn't work like that. _

''_There isn't anything you can do or say. I think it's time for you to leave'' Hayley pointed towards the door. ''Don't come back''_

eyton say on the bed in silence as she remembered what she'd done to the girl that was supposed to be one of her best friends. Peyton, Hayley and Brooke had been the three most popular girls in school and also the three strongest best friends out there. And in a second both of them had ruined it all in their own ways.

''Peyt, are you ok?'' Nathan asked noticing her face which had fallen.

''I'll be fine. If you don't come to school that's your decision but I'm not going to sit around and watch you throw away your life. If she's moved on so be it, then you should but don't ever blame Hayley for your life because you cause this. All of it'' And with that Peyton turned and walked out

Nathan sat there bewildered – Peyton sometimes couldn't decide what mood she was in. Helpful, friendly, hatred, broken or moody. But yet she could be all of them at the same time. Nathan shook his head as he dropped back into bed looking at the ceiling. He in that second decided if he was going to win her back he was going to take Peyton's advice and get his life back on track.

Brooke Davis

Brooke clung on to every word he said as he spoke softly with his poetic words. It was the first time she'd heard him speak since the summer had ended – He'd ignored her every chance he got even when they walked around together. They were friends because of the popularity but she knew deep down he hated her. Brooke was tanned from head to toe as her dark mane of hair fell in soft curls. She made an effort every day, she had since grade school to try and get one boy to notice her. Lucas Scott.

''And with that his soul was complete'' Lucas finished reading a small section from something he'd been working on. Peyton smiled at Lucas and he returned in – Was that rage that Brooke Davis had just felt? Peyton and Brooke had been best friends because of Hayley – She was the glue that held them together and ever since Brooke and Lucas had split Peyton had been trying to weasel her way in. Back off, Brooke's mind screamed but there really wasn't anything she could do.

''So Peyton, aren't you like in love with Jake Jagelski?'' Brooke asked, trying to snap her out of her loving phase with Lucas. Brooke would do anything to pull them apart at this moment in time and the recent rumours of Peyton and Jake had been too juicy to keep to herself.

''Ha, rumours. All rumours'' she said and simply dismissed Brooke. Was she going to stay mad at her forever?

''Sure about that?'' Brooke teased a gleam of evil in her eye as she did it.

''Crystal.'' Peyton snapped giving Brooke a look in return. The tension was high at the lunch table which could be felt a mile away. Lucas placed his manuscript of the table and sighed causing everyone on the table to look at him. Lucas? Sighing? Something was wrong.

''Luke?'' Brooke and Peyton asked at the same time, sending each other a glare in return before letting their eyes fall back on Lucas.

''Brooke, I haven't said this in such a long time but I do love you'' Lucas said and Brooke felt Peyton stiffen beside her. But Brooke wasn't concentrating on Peyton instead she sat there bewildered about what he'd just said. He'd ignored her, hated her and just not even bothered with her since everything but yet he still loved her.

''Luc-''

''But Brooke'' the second she heard but her heart fell. ''we all need to find a way to get Hayley back before any of this life can go back to normal'' Lucas stated looking at her with all seriousness and with that he pushed up from the table leaving Peyton and Brooke alone.

''Did he mean that?'' Brook breathlessly said with her hand on her heart. Peyton looked over at her and smiled. Was that a genuine smile?!

''Brooke, it was always you. You know that! Lucas could never love another girl. But I'm going to be honest, if you don't make things right with Hayley, if we don't make things right – we might as well give up all being friends now'' Peyton explained sighing as she also got up and left Brooke siting alone. If Brooke could get Hayley to forgive her would that mean that life would be great again? Brooke would do almost anything to have Hayley as a friend again and Peyton. Brooke just sat there alone feeling utterly uncomfortable as she realised she was the only one left from their table. Is this how Hayley had felt before she'd left? Then another wave of guilt flashed over her. Shaking her head she banged the table in frustration as she grabbed her bag and fled the cafeteria.

Lucas

Lucas sat holding the final book in his hand. He hadn't let a single person read this because he wanted one person with the right eye to read it before anyone else. Hayley James. She had a talented eye when it came to literature. Words and passion came natural to her and it was something he missed greatly. She had been the only person who he could sit with and talk to this stuff with. Lucas hadn't actually done anything but kept a huge secret from her. He understood why she couldn't trust him again, why she didn't want him in her life. But it was days when he really needed her that it sucked so bad.

Opening the first page he came to the dedication

_To Hayley James, a friend that I betrayed but who remains a perfect and constant memory. Always and forever is a long time and you will always be in my heart. LS._

Lucas felt a tear fall down his cheek as he laughed at himself, reaching up he wiped the tears away. Why had he been stupid and not told her the truth? He should have told her because he'd been in the same position as her but yet she'd got hurt even more badly by not telling her truth. Lucas would forever regret it, and he knew Nathan, Brooke and Peyton would. If Chase hadn't of died everything would be great, Chase held everyone all together and when he'd left Hayley and Nathan had been the most scarred. If Nathan had chase he wouldn't have fallen off the wagon, Brooke wouldn't have lost her ex-boyfriend and she wouldn't of hurt Lucas. It was crazy what the loss of one person could do to a person but yet it had happened to them.

''Miss you Chase'' Lucas murmured to himself as he let his book roll over in his hands again. Frowning he felt a sudden urge of a idea come to mind. If he sent her the book would she even open it or return to sender? The thought made him laugh as the evil Presley sound 'Return to sender' began to hum in his head.

''I know what im gonna do'' Lucas almost yelled as he looked down at his book.

A/N; I knew if I uploaded this today it'd be great! Because that would mean two chapters in one day! Be impressed! I WROTE ALL OF THIS TODAY! Because I love you all a hell of a lot! FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! & if you've got time check out Year After Year which will get a update Saturday!

BILLIE STONE LOVES YOU


	5. Back to Reality

**Chapter Four**

Back To Reality

Walking slowly out into the hallway I came to a halt as I turned to face Chris whose eyes searched my face for a answer to what the problem was. I felt the nerve's racking through my body trying to get me to turn around and bolt in a different direction. But what good would that do me? I had to tell him because if I didn't – How would I act every day? Would I change who I was around him? But if I told him about my feelings then I eventually would have to tell him about the Tree Hill gang, and what they did. Not so much Lucas and Peyton, even though the still lied. It was the fact that Brooke and Nathan had told me the truth while everybody else knew. They'd all lied to my face! Then the biggest thing was when the real truth came out about Nathan. It had killed me inside to see he was hurting in such a way but I couldn't pull him back and I couldn't trust any of them anymore.

''Hayley what's wrong?'' He asked, concern ridden. ''I'm worried'' He drawled. My eye's shot around before landing on his lips for a couple of seconds. He must have noticed because I watched him stiffen.

''Chris-'' before I could finish his lips crashed against mine as I was sucked into a whirl wind of emotions. I stayed as stiff as a board for a couple of seconds before I relaxed into his lips and let my body slowly press against his. We fixed together like a puzzle as the heat started to radiate off us. He kept kissing me never letting me go as his arms enveloped around my waist. Then in the heat of the moment a single name came to mind. _Nathan_.

''_Nathan that's cheating!'' I screamed as he held a water balloon in one arm, extended back as he prepared for his launch. ''You said you had no more'' I pouted. The evil grin flashed across his face causing me to scream and run in the opposite direction._

''_You have no chance Hayley James! Your mine'' He exclaimed as he chased after me. We were on top of Karen's Café – She'd let Lucas and I turn the top of the roof into our own hangout because she never used it. Originally she'd wanted to make a café dining area on the roof but health and safety hadn't allowed her too. Lucas had the idea of creating a fort up there which they had – Now it was used for water fights, BB gun fights and paintballing between friends. _

_I ran through a fort area and huddled inside trying my hardest not to laugh as I heard him walking around. ''You can hide forever Hales!'' He called out trying to scare me out of my hiding place. I knew how he worked, I wasn't stupid. I purposely got a rock that was on the floor and threw it to the other end of the roof to make him second guess his movement. _

''_How the hell did she get over there?'' He muttered to himself as he began in a different direction but I couldn't help it as the laugh irrupted from me and he jumped in the air. ''Ha!'' and he ran in my direction balloons blazing._

I felt Chris's lips leave mine and I was snapped out of my dream as I came to look at his face. Oops. Smiling up at him I felt guilt in the void of my stomach. He searched my face tenderly with his eyes which made chills roll up and down my spine. Even though I'd always love Nathan I had to admit it'd felt like forever since chills had taken over me?

''Hales, what does this mean?'' He asked, and for a couple of seconds I saw vulnerability in Chris that I'd never seen before. Sure, his music had given me a insight to his personality which did show a guy who was a lot less layered and complex but now I was seeing the guy under the persona.

''What do you want it to mean?'' I changed it around; I didn't want to have to answer that question if I was being honest. One part of me wanted to say fuck it lets just see where it takes us but the other part was screaming at me that Nathan was still a massive part of my life and I shouldn't let that go so easily. But if I didn't let it go would I be forever in love with someone who might as well be a ghost in my eyes. Chris had stayed silent after that question – I didn't know what to say myself. Then he opened his mouth.

''I want you to be my girlfriend'' He murmured causing my heart to skip a beat. It was in that minute that I knew this was the right thing – My heart was telling me to go for it.

''Yes'' I replied simply as the grin flashed across my mouth showing my teeth. ''Yes!'' I squealed again throwing my arms around his neck as he picked me up and spun me around. But once again in that exact moment one name came to mind. Nathan.

School was over in a blur – Something I hadn't been used to in a long time. As I walked out of the double doors onto the court yard, the first thing that came to view was the huge 'HONEY GROVE HIGH' sign that was paired with a picture of a Gorilla. Their baseball team that was apparently dreadful. I hadn't even bothered to check it out; if I knew we were going to lose I wasn't going to waste my time cheering them on! Pulling my bag upon my shoulder I then noticed something – people were giving me snide looks. I came to a halt as I looked around. No two people were giving me looks no one was even noticing me. Across from me on the court was Alex Dupree and Teresa, two girls that Chris had explained to me had a thing out for Rachel since sophomore year. Inside this made me want to scream at the girls, or even knock some sense into them but that really wasn't in my personality. Clutching my bag I made a V-line straight to my car when I heard my name.

''Hayley, right?'' The voice was mean and snide as I whipped around coming face to face with Alex and Teresa.

''Yes'' I said trying to be polite. As much as I had stuck up for Rachel earlier I wasn't going to voluntarily make trouble for myself unless they insulted me or my friends first.

''School's gonna' be hell for you. You get that?'' Teresa sneered in my face causing me to take a step back. I wasn't going to show it but this had me shaking to my core as I send a cocky fake grin in her direction.

''What makes you think I couldn't make it hell for you?'' I aimed back stopping the urge to slap that smug look off her face. For a second I saw her face falter before she gained composure.

''Ask Rachoe. She'll tell you what happens when you piss one of us off'' Alex announced as I saw the piggish bitch she really was.

''Trust me, I have nothing to hide'' I deadpanned.

''See you round, Hayhoe'' Alex chimed sending a wink my direction as she began to turn.

''Find a new word. Oh wait, that's the only vocabulary you know right?'' I mentioned trying to be matter-of-fact – I continued ''because from what I overheard from Mr Preston today, your failing English. Big style'' I acted overly flabbergasted as I said it watching anger play across her face.

''We need to go, come on Teresa'' Alex pulled Teresa with her but Teresa came to a halt.

''Your failing? What about cheerleading?'' She sounded greatly concerned for her friend but I wasn't a fool, I knew that she was only friends with Alex for her bitchy popularity that she thought would make her untouchable in the school. When if she was being honest with herself you'd see she was becoming the school bully.

''COME ON TERESA!'' Alex tried to hide the agitation in her voice as she pulled her away by the arm. Some 'friendship' that was – was the remark I made in my head as I turned heading towards my car. As I reached it, I unlocked the door and slid in. A sudden wash of respect for Rachel came over me as I realised that she would have had to deal with those pair all the time, how had she not knocked one of them out by now I didn't know. Chris didn't like them either which to me was about right, they really weren't his type of girl. _Because I am _my mind added as I put my keys into the ignition. Firing up the car I was soon on my way home, it was the first time since I'd met Rachel that after school we hadn't been to the brew. Which to me felt extremely weird to be heading home when it was light. After around a ten minute drive which took me through the whole town of small Honey Grove I pulled up outside my house. Pulling up onto the drive once the car was off I just sat there. Inside would be a Mr Juggles waiting to be fed but there was something missing. Living alone made me feel really lonely when I wasn't with my school friends and I guess I sometimes missed how Brooke would just come over unannounced when everything was going crappy back home. Or how Nathan would show up at one in the morning in the pouring rain just to tell me how beautiful I was. I missed those unexpected moments. I think that was the problem I had with Chris, I never got those unexpected moments usually but today the kiss had surprised me. And that's why I had got the chills because it had been impulsive and not thought through and that's what Nathan gave me. Danger! An edge to life because some people think every second of their life through and go into deep thought about everything that happens but when I was with him I didn't think I just lived. I'm not sure there will ever be a love like mine and Nathan's again but if Chris gave me some part of that feeling back even if only for a little while I could live with it because I missed that in my life. Pulling my keys from the ignition I got out the car and headed to my front door. As I took two steps to the front door I stopped dead. The door was cracked open just slightly as I stiffened up straight away. Had I been broken in to? Was there someone in my house right now waiting to kill me? A million questions zoomed through my head as I dug into my bag pulling out my cell phone. The first number that came to mind was Lucas's but I couldn't dial that he lived to far away. Someone in Honey Grove would have to come and help me out. As I found Chris's name I pressed call. It rang four times before it went to answer machine.

''Hi this is Chris leave a message'' He almost sang.

''Chris, It's Hayley. I think someone's in my house…the front doors open. Please call back!'' I whispered frantically into the phone before looking through my contact list again. Seeing Damien's name she called quickly, it rang twice before he picked up.

''Hales, what's up girl?'' He asked with his usual tone – He tried to act gangster but it really didn't suit him.

''Damien, I think there's someone in my house. The front doors open…'' I whispered once again frantically trying to put across how scared I was.

''Do not go inside, im coming over. Get in your car Hayley!'' Damien ordered as the line went dead. Looking at the front door all I could think about was Mr Juggles. What if they hurt him. Looking back towards my car and then at the front door I couldn't help it any longer and I walked forward pushing the door open quietly. Looking around my living room everything was trashed from furniture to the walls – a wave of sadness washed over me as I saw what was supposed to be my home. Not again, this couldn't be happening not here! As I took three steps in I heard a scramble up stairs, grabbing a knife from the side of my open plan living room – kitchen I walked to the bottom of the stairs. In red writing across my walls was a message

'Hide and seek? We found you. You can't run and you can't hide. New games to play!' the words were written in bright red. As I looked closer at the writing a sick feeling washed over me was that blood? But what snapped me out the thought was Mr Juggles running down the stairs at top speed as he shot out the door. My eyes followed him and a wash of relief flood across me as my eyes almost closed until I heard another bang upstairs causing me to jump back. Looking around there was nothing else I could use to protect myself. They'd found me, it hadn't taken long. A million things seemed to scream in her head as she looked at these words in front of her. She could feel her heart beating fast as her hand came up to touch the words – It was still wet, this had been done recently. Turning I let my hand fall onto the wooden oak bannister as I took the first step slowly but another bang caused me to jump back off it. I really shouldn't go up there but I needed to know if whoever had done this was still here. I knew that in every horror film I'd ever watched that I'd be screaming at the TV for her not to go upstairs and wait for Damien but right now I had this urge to go up and confront my fears.

Then I found myself doing something else completely stupid. ''Hello?'' I called out and the second I did it, I wanted to slap myself as I heard dead silence ring through the house – of course they wouldn't reply? Why had I even thought that would help. I really was one of those idiots from the horror films, maybe now I wouldn't get so mad at them for doing what they did. At that very second I heard a car come screeching to a halt outside, a car door slam and then the running of feet. Inside my stomach dropped, what if that wasn't Damien but someone who'd got there before him. Panicking even more than I had early I whirled around looking for somewhere to hide. When I spotted a cupboard with a space between the wall just big enough for me to squeeze into I ran over it, pushing myself in just as I heard footsteps on the wooden flooring. Holding my hand over my mouth trying to slow my rapid breath I prayed – something I hadn't done in a long time. The steps were heavy and defiantly a man's. As I crouched I sent a final prayer to my family as I realised I hadn't even called them in a while. I was now seeing my regrets in life, the regret of never telling Nathan I would always love him, that I'd never get the chance to tell Chris that one day I would love him. It'll all be over in a minute I kept telling myself, everything will be done and I'll never be able to take any of this back. I'd always be remembered as the girl who ran to the Tree Hill gang or the girl who fitted into their group quickly and made Chris a guy who I'd heard stories about fall for me. Which was rare from the stories Rachel had told me. Then I was snapped into reality when I heard his voice.

''Hales?'' Damien called making all the fears wash away as I stood up tears falling over the brim of my eyes and onto my cheek. I hurled myself into his arms as he enveloped me in his bear hugs.

''I thought I was going to die..'' I cried into his his shoulder as he stroked my arm obviously taking in the surroundings of my trashed house. He pulled me away putting me at arms length as he studied my face.

''What happened? What the hell is this?'' He asked as he released me turning around on the spot. Then I watched as his eyes caught onto the writing. ''Hayley.'' Was all he said as I stepped so I was stood next to him looking at the writing. What did I tell him? I couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

''I was broken into, this is just someones way of messing with me'' Now I was a good actor but even in my voice I could tell I was lying as I felt his eyes burning into the side of my head. He went to open his mouth but closed it as he turned towards me.

''Are you sure?'' I could hear the disbelief in his voice as I tried to nod towards him reassuringly.

''I must have left the front door unlocked when I left the house this morning''

''No you didn't- the doors been kicked off- look at the hinges'' Everything he said cut deep because I didn't want to tell him the truth. I couldn't, his life depended on it and so did mine.

''It was nothing, alright?!'' I exclaimed and he just stared after me as I walked in the opposite direction, then in the midst of everything a loud thud came from upstairs which made me turn around to stare at Damien as he stared right back.

''Stay here.'' He demanded as he took off up the stairs. I stood there simply feeling utterly helpless. What was going to happen to him? I didn't know and now there was nothing I could do.


	6. Childish Ways and Childish Games

**Chapter Five**

Childish ways and Childish games

I stood there in utter silence as I heard nothing from upstairs, I felt as if I could move or say anything. I'd let him go up there alone, I should have gone with him. This was my mess not his! He shouldn't have to deal with this at all. Yet he was risking his life for me, Damien West was risking his life to save mine. He really should have known what had happened to me and how this had all became what it was but he would never know because the truth was I couldn't deal with telling him everything because if I did then I'd have to relive every painful memory. Then his voice called out,

''It's all clear Hales, was just a window left open'' as I heard those words I felt sickness bubble in my stomach because I knew that's where they'd gotten out probably a few minutes prior to him going upstairs. What was I thinking running away from Tree Hill? I thought I could start a new life away from all of them and their past wouldn't find me but here it was banging on my front door again.

As Damien came down the stairs he saw the expression on my face as he shook his head, he shakes his head because he knows I won't tell him. Taking a quick sweep around the room with my eyes I lift my arms up in exasperation and then let them drop by my sides.

''My house is ruined'' I said trying my hardest not to cry. Damien was once again right by my side his hands on the tops of my shoulders looking dead into my eyes.

''We will tidy it up okay, you have nothing to be worried about'' Damien tried to assure me as I just nodded knowing that his reassurance didn't do anything for me and I knew it was only a matter of time before our worlds collapsed around us.

''Ok'' I simply agreed as we went to work.

Walking over I picked up a brush and chucked him a dustpan and brush. We went to work as we cleaned up broken glass, vases and anything we can find. After we'd collected all the glass the house showed some resemblance to what it had before; the only picture that didn't hadn't been broken was the Tree Hill gang picture which made my stomach churn. They really had a funny sense of humour, not. In my head I mocked myself as I carried on cleaning.

''It's really unusual for something like this to happen around here'' Damien said absent minded as my head snapped up. What did I say to that?

''Every town has a rough patch somewhere, right?'' I tried to convince myself more than him. But I knew it wasn't true, and this wasn't some kids playing a joke. This was some very nasty people after something she didn't have. He just nodded but even I knew he wasn't telling the truth, he was lying to make me feel better or more safe.

It was at that second that he went to say something and I knew this question was coming – He was going to ask me about what was on the wall because he was staring right at it. But nothing could come at better timing as the front door swung open to reveal Chris looking flustered like he'd ran here. His eyes looked around the front room and then landed on me.

''Oh my god'' He said breathlessly as he looked like he was about to cry. He took a few steps in the space of seconds pulling me close to his body. I felt the warmth and stickiness of him. His deep eyes looked over my pale complexion for any sign of hurt – he found nothing. My blonde locks were tussled messily while his brownie blonde hair was also. I sent him a hurt smile as he shook his head and planted a kiss on my forehead.

''What happened'' He whispered as he placed another kiss on my temple. I didn't say a word as I just left myself feel his presence. I never thought that a guy would ever make me feel safe again but here Chris was doing that for me all over again. As I let out a laugh that was half normal half scared I realised I was stuck in this childish games with their stupid childish ways and there was no way I could get out of it. And without even meaning to I was dragging Chris and Damien into it with me.

''I was just broken in to'' I lied again as I felt his arms tighten around me, I knew he was protective of me and it was nice to have someone who cared this much about me show it to me. Nathan had been a gentleman but then things had changed. Even though I knew I put it down to the stress of school and his parents being his parents but never in my life had I expected what had happened. I never let myself think about it because the moment Chase came to mind I broke down. Before I could stop myself the name Chase was in my head, I battled with the emotions that dared to reveal me to Damien and Chris. If they ever found out the complete truth about what had happened between me and Nathan I don't know what they would say or what they would do. It was too horrible to remember the past. Was I being selfish by not telling them now all this was happening? This could potentially hurt them if they started to use the two boys against me. If I kept my gob shut I might be able to save them. Being used in this game of hide and seek had been hard enough, especially having to live with that every day but now when the game was over and it was no longer a game but a nightmare, where did I run? Who did I turn to? Usually I would have just called Stella but she was part of this now. She could help, nobody could if I wanted to keep them all safe. For god sakes I'm sixteen years old! I shouldn't have to be worrying about keeping somebody alive but myself. Yet I lived on my own, had a job and was on the run. Yes, I Hayley James was on the run because of Nathan and if I wasn't careful I was going to wind up dead sometime soon. All because of him and his stupid problem. I missed Chase with all my life but he was to blame for part of this, Poor Mia, I couldn't even bare to be friends with her after Chase passed. When the thought that Nathan was going to die too was revealed in the hospital waiting room I couldn't even explain the feeling. There was around six or seven different feelings I felt at once. I'd felt anger, heart break, love and relief. I will always feel guilty for revealing that but yes, I'd felt relief after having to deal with his crap every day. But I knew if he didn't make it I wouldn't be able to breathe again, I'd go everyday missing him and I wouldn't be able to move on. Even though I was moving on with Chris I still thought about Nathan way to much. I thought moving on with Chris would kick me in the ass and let me start living my life again and it was but somehow Nathan still crept into my thoughts penetrating my new life. I would one day forget Nathan Scott, Tree Hill and move on with my life but right now it was proving very difficult I just needed more time.

But time was one thing I didn't have – With a threat hanging over my head and people's lives in jeopardy I knew I'd have to think of a plan fast – But for now I would just keep lying as much as I hated it. Because I loved them all too much to risk their life's for Nathan's mistakes.

''Did you check the house?'' Chris asked Damien who nodded in response. As my brown doe eyes fluttered up to Chris's face I studied it for a second. He had these prominent features that were captivating and precise. His jaw bone was to die for and cheek bones that looked like they belonged to a model. With a voice like silk and this ability to make people swoon at their knee's I wondered what a man like this was doing with me. But when he looked at me I knew it was worth it and that I was worth it. He looked at me with intensity and care. What every girl would kill for I had. The same way they had with Nathan. Girls had hated me for having a guy like him but little did they know that dating the most popular guy in school made girls hate you and guys appreciate you. It was kind of a weird thing.

''Damien I'm gonna spend some time here with her and make sure she's okay – You can go if you want?'' Chris offered as Damien swept.

''You sure? I don't mind staying?'' Damien offered and it was then that I heard in his voice reluctance to leave. I wondered why he didn't want to leave. Why he wanted to stay and look after me and make sure I was okay. But then it slipped my mind – I had so much whirling around that it was hard to focus on one thing for more than a couple of seconds.

''I'm sure. You can go'' Chris said with fierceness in his voice which I also noticed as I looked between Damien and Chris. Was something going on that I didn't know about? These two were the best of friends! They couldn't have been arguing before this could they? Or even if they did they usually bounced back to being friends five seconds later. As I watched Damien nod I felt guilty.

''Thank you so much for rescuing me Damien'' I thanked him in the only way I could. He looked at me with a caring smile.

''Always will Hales'' he replied before waving his goodbye and leaving me and Chris alone. I studied his expression; the creases in his forehead were showing which meant one thin with Chris. He was angry – But why?

''Is something up between you and Damien? Things seemed kind of hostile?'' I asked simply not wanting to pry too much on the subject.

''Nothing you need to worry about'' Chris replied before he began to lean in, I felt his lips brush mine carefully as his hand caressed my shoulder. He did things to me that nobody had done in so long that my knees went weak. Maybe it was because everything was moving so fast and before I knew what was happening his arms were around my waist steadying me.

''Maybe we should sit you down'' he laughed breathlessly as he began to guide me to the sofa. As I reached the small love seat sofa I let my legs give way as I was engulfed in the cushions. Taking a deep breath I could smell the fabric softener from the throw that I'd washed the previous week.

''I'm going to make you something to eat, and were gonna' sit here and watch films and just be calm, Ok?'' Chris asked as I looked over my shoulder to see him stood there. I nodded as my reply as I pulled my legs up onto the sofa and got into the foetus position. Soon the darkness took over and sleep was what came.

_The rain poured down drenching me within seconds as I knelt on the wet muddy grass. My pulled my hand up in front of me to examine the water droplets – It was almost impossible to see anything. It was cold, wet and dreary which matched my feelings as I looked at my hand just feeling the water. I had my whole life in front of me yet I was wishing I wasn't here, that I could give my life up so that Chase could be sat right here in my spot. You couldn't see my tears will all of the rain but they were there. I was mourning the loss of someone I classed as my brother – How had I not seen the change in him and Nathan? How had I not known? What kind of brother or girlfriend was I to not notice this?! I blamed myself every day but yet even if I'd have known how would I have prevented it? Feeling a burst of emotion I closed my eyes as a sob broke from my lips. In front of me lay the grey stone that read_

'_Those who do not weep, do not see' Beautiful words that Chase had said to me once before after finishing Les Mis. I don't know if I'll ever get back from this? From this feeling in my gut. The rain danced on the ground as it bounced up as it hit the floor, it created beautiful music which I never really took the time to appreciate till now. Lightening filled the sky lighting everything up around me as I just stared at the writing before me, what was I supposed to feel or say? People were tip toeing around me about every little thing but all I felt was pain; fierce and strong pain that never left. I never really stood a chance against it. I got up every morning and the pain was still there. Nathan was in a hospital bed and Chase was gone forever. I don't know if I'll ever really breathe again if Nathan isn't okay but I knew that if he did wake up from this and he proved the doctors wrong I'd have to make him see that this lifestyle wasn't working for him or us. If he was going to continue going about his life normally he was going to have to change his habits. Who was going to deliver the bad news to him? Tell him that he survived but Chase didn't? I wouldn't be able to speak the words; somebody else would have to tell him because I'd break into pieces right before his eyes if I tried to. Reaching around to the back of my neck my fingers found the clasp as I struggled for a couple of seconds until it came undone. Pulling it around I hung it before my eyes as the rain hit the small heart of silver. I would leave it here for Chase so he knew that he had a piece of me when he felt lonely. Reaching forward I placed the love heart on top of his grave letting my hand hover there for a couple of seconds. I wonder what he'd be doing in heaven. Would he be flying as he always wanted to be a pilot or was he singing thinking about Mia down here? Mia. Compared to what I must have been feeling her world must have been shattered – She'd wanted to see me but I couldn't. One look at her and I wouldn't keep myself together especially with Nathan in critical and not waking up yet. I know she'd been to visit Nathan as she'd left flowers. How was she doing that? Going about normal life? The love of her life was just gone like that and she kept going. The love of my life was in a coma and my best friend was dead and I was barely hanging by a thread. If lost Nathan I don't know how long I'd be alive before my heart just gave out from it breaking over and over every day. I wouldn't see Nathan's stupid crooked smile or his pool of blue eyes. I wouldn't get to see him joke about how hot I was or call me stupid names – It'd all just be gone. I couldn't imagine a day without him. _

''_Why did you have to go and leave me so soon?'' I whispered to the grave before me. If Chase could hear me, would he be able to give me a sign? Or had he moved on to a better place? I'd hope he'd move on because he was too good to be stuck here in this world. He had hopes, he was young and careless…but he had problems as Nathan did and that's what had gotten them here. If they hadn't have been doing what they'd been doing they both might have been laughing at the Café. It was hard to think like that. But it was the truth – they both would be laughing at Mia and myself singing on the piano or Brooke doing her victory dance whenever she sold a new dress on her small label. _

''_You're going to catch your death out here'' a voice came from nowhere making me jump out of my skin as I looked over my tanned shoulder. There stood Lucas Scott – my friend. I send a fake smile in his direction before I looked back to Chase's grave._

''_Death, why not – it's all that seems to be around here recently'' I said closing my eyes at the thought of everything that had happened recently, all the pain and tragedy it just seemed to keep getting worse and worse as it went on. The rain was starting to get heavier as I sat there feeling utterly numb from how cold it was. But the pan was still there in the pit of my stomach waiting for its next attack. _

''_Come on Hayley, let's go – It'll do you no good to stay here'' Lucas urged me as I just kept staring at the stone. I was done with people telling me how to feel or what to do. I wanted to stay with my best friend a while. I wasn't ready to let go yet- The funeral had been two weeks ago and yet Nathan still hadn't woken up. The doctors had said he wasn't showing any signs of waking up yet either. The second I'd heard those words I'd bolted and ended up here. _

''Nathan'' I murmured as I awoke but my eyes shot wide open when I realised I wasn't outside or in the rain but I was asleep on the sofa with a throw over me. A sudden panic arose as I sat bolt right up on the sofa. It was dark and cold as I looked left and right- I was alone which made it even worse as I realised the people who had trashed my house might be coming any time and here I was unprotected and unarmed to keep myself alive. Then I heard a creak come from behind me as a scream began to build in the base of my throat I turned extremely slowly until all of the built up panic disappeared at the sight of Chris making a drink in the kitchen.

''Hey your awake'' Chris whispered gently as he came over carrying to mugs of hot coffee. He had the sweet protective look on his face as he reached me placing it on the small coffee table. Picking up the coffee I brought the red mug to my lips as I took a long slurp but the whole time I had the eyes of Chris on me which caused me to pull the mug back.

''What?'' I asked with hesitation in my voice

''You said Nathan and Chase in your sleep several times – Is there something you wanna' tell me'' He joked but inside I cringed away from the question. What did I tell him? Anything but the truth was the only answer I could give him really. Looking into my mug I really didn't know what to say.

''It was just a dream'' I murmured, it had been more of a memory than a dream. Once again it had been a complete near perfect memory of everything that had happened; I could even remember what I'd been thinking in these dreams. As much as I didn't want to remember I did. Every single word.

''Look I can stay here if you want me to?'' Chris offered as his deep eyes looked into mine. When he looked at me like that it was almost as if he could see into my soul but while I looked back all I could think about was blue, the coulors blue. Nathan's coulors blue. Should I really have been thinking that while looking into another man's eyes? Maybe it was because nobody would ever have that coulors eyes again for me. What I had to accept was that Nathan was a special guy in many ways but we could never be.

''Sure..thank you' I told him before shuffling over so he could join me on the sofa. After a couple of seconds of rearranging ourselves we became comfy and I got lost in his bear hug. It was time to go back into dream world where I remembered things that I didn't want to. But it gave me a piece of my old life back – Something I did want.

''Night night Sweetie'' Chris murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

''Night Night N-'' before I could finish my word I fell back to sleep.


	7. Lost In Transition

**A/N;**I want to say a big thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, taking their time to read this story and become familiar with it. These characters are growing on me in more ways than one and I have grown to love every one of them, good or bad. But it's YOU guys who make this all worthwhile, the late nights writing, and the constant twists to the plot. I write this because I love to entertain other people. So you owe yourselves a pat on the back because you've made my day- I know that for sure.

**Chapter Six**

Lost In Translation

Things often get lost in translation especially when I'm trying to say something. I'll explain one thing and people look at me as if I'm talking in a different language. I wouldn't tell them the truth about my life because everything always gets _lost in translation_.

The weather was gloomy as the clouds over head threatened a thunderstorm. My clothes that I was wearing today didn't really suit the weather. My purple silk top, white jeans and 4 inch black heels didn't even complement my feelings today which they did most days. As I balanced all my text books for literature my mind went off into worlds that had long died. Words were really something I had always related to like when you find a book and within seconds two sentences can have you hooked into another world. I loved books like that but recently I just hadn't found the time to pick up a book and read. Life was so hectic with having new friends, catching up with work, going out, working and dealing with of course _that_ other stuff. This was my first day back at school since I'd been broken in to. I hadn't felt like leaving the house or really seeing anyone, maybe it was because I feared for their life or maybe it was the fact that I really did hate lying to them. My walk from my car to the double doors of Honey Grove High was short as I pushed through the doors the warmth washing my face, my blonde locks flying behind me. These hallways had become so familiar so quickly; it now felt like I'd been forever but really it hadn't been that long at all. I kept walking until I reached my white locker, which I pulled open dropping all my books inside with a clunk, the soreness of my arms only just showing. I really needed to work out or something, I was becoming a weakling! Slamming my locker shut as I turned to walk off to meet everyone. As I turned I was startled jumping back as my back collided with the locker.

''Jesus, you're scared me Rachel!'' I breathlessly said as my hand hovered of my heart, Rachel cracked a smile. She looked amazing as she always did – today she was sporting a chiffon shirt that was backless, black denim skinny jeans and brown cow boy boots. She had a weird sense of style but always looked fabulous. Sometimes I even felt a pang of jealousy for how good she looked sneak into my subconscious.

''How're you holding up?'' Rachel asked concerned as the smile left her face and her eyes became sympathetic.

''I'm fine'' I lied and wanted to cringe from how obvious that I wasn't showed on my voice. Rachel raised her eyebrow causing me to want to turn away from her. When she wanted to know something it usually wasn't long before I caved and told her what was up.

''Fine, if you're not going to tell me'' She took a breath as she sent me a wink ''But you will'' As she out stretched her arm I took her arm in mine with a smile_. I'm sure I won't._

As we started walking my mind snapped back to the message which had been put on my wall. It was only a matter of time my mind kept taunting me as I closed my eyes trying to free the voice that had told me this all week. I felt Rachel's gaze on my face as I tried to think of an excuse. Opening them I peeked over at her, the worried expression was even more intense now as she came to a stop and turned me towards her.

''You know you can tell me anything, right?'' Rachel asked, curious – She really was going to do anything to get me to tell her what was up. I needed a plan to get out of here and fast.

''I've just had this on-going headache since that day, I think it's just worry… I might head home'' I lied right to her face and for the first time it sounded believable maybe I'd get good at this. I didn't want to get good at it, but I might have too. Rachel looked at me for a couple of seconds and then her eyes lightened up which meant she had brought it. Perfect.

''Lots of sleep and lots of fluid'' Rachel ordered pointing her finger in my direction, I gave a half-hearted smile as we began to walk to the office. I'd need a slip to allow me to get out of school for being 'Ill'

After a five minute walk along the halls we arrived, Rachel had spoken about the party she'd been to the night before she hadn't come into school. She told me about the boys, the drink and the drugs. The thought of parties made me shiver inside – I didn't like the idea of parties anymore, not since Tree Hill. Looking at the door I realised that the nurse's office used to be where me and Nathan would meet to try and cut classes. That was before Nathan's father caught us drunk one night. I cracked a smile at the memory.

''First smile I've seen'' Rachel chimed causing me to look at her with a real smile. I missed things being uncomplicated because Rachel was so much fun to be around, and such a laugh that it really crushed me inside to know for a while we couldn't have that – Not If I wanted to keep her safe.

''And me'' Chris's hoarse voice called from behind, whirling round I came face to face with Chris. Standing on my tip toes I planted a small kiss against his lips before settling back down on my feet.

''Hello to you too'' I murmured sending him a playfully wink. I saw a glint In his eye as I did so. It had felt like a long time since me and Chris had just been normal to. But every time everything was starting to feel normal again. Bam, it all came flooding back. _The message, their coming for you. _Looking to the ground I looked over at the nurses room.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Chris asked looking at the nurses door.

''I feel unwell'' I said quickly looking straight into his eyes hoping he'd believe me just as quickly as Rachel had. He differed for a couple of seconds looking me over once before settling back on my brown doe eyes. He nodded slowly – Shit, did he not believe me?

''Migraine'' Rachel added in quickly, almost like it was a key part of the conversation which I had to stop myself from laughing at – I couldn't give away that I wasn't ill.

''Oh, okay beautiful. Do you want a ride?'' He asked concerned as he reached up letting his hand settle on my cheek. Leaning my head into his hand I sighed lightly.

''I'll be fine, I just need tablets and bed'' I laughed bringing my hand to my head for dramatic effect. ''I should go and see the nurse'' I added pointing towards the door as Chris nodded placing a kiss on my temple then brushing my lips. My heart fluttered as he did that, something that felt awfully good but made me feel awful inside for lying to him. Turning on my heel I reached forward clasped the cold metal door handle and pushed it open. Slipping inside it clicked behind me as the nurse looked up with a warm welcoming smile on her lips.

''Come in dear'' the welcomed as I walked forward taking a seat.

The nurse took a couple of questions before releasing me with a pink slip that allowed me to leave for the day – She'd also added a note allowing me more time off if my migraine proceeded as some could last up to a week. I couldn't keep having time off because sooner or later my friends were going to hold some kind of intervention to try and find out the truth which they all knew I was lying about. Every time I saw Damien he'd ask me a million questions about the house, was I safe now, had I changed the locks and did I have any idea who'd done it but I knew he was just waiting for me to slip up in the long run.

After my drive home I just sat on my front porch trying not to think. But it didn't really help much because the whole time all I thought about was how screwed up things had become again. How quickly life changed for me and it hurt, no one would ever understand what I was going through and even if they did what would they say? What advice could they give? I could go to the police and tell them everything but then Daniel would go down with them and that wasn't something I could risk. I loved that boy to damn much to left him spend a life time in jail, he was too talent, sweet and caring. He wouldn't last five minutes behind walls. He was too much of a sweet soul. But in the middle of it all I felt was anger towards him as well as love. I needed to get rid of this hatred towards him and I needed to let go of the past – Why was it so hard?

Running a hand frustrated through my blonde locks which had become matted from the sweat I'd started to produce I realised that my whole body was aware of the way I was feeling. Pushing up angrily I ran through my front door seeing the tub of white paint and brush. Even though my walls were a cream colour I really didn't care at this moment in time. Grabbing the paint brush and paint I popped the lid open and dipped my brush in bringing it to the wall in a messy fashion. I didn't know how to contain this feeling that by the second was growing stronger. Fear, Anger and Hatred were all bubbling under the surface. Finally covering all of the words I dropped the brush onto the floor as I lashed out my fist colliding with the wall. The pain sored through my knuckle as I cussed at myself, closing my eyes I tried to not think of anything else but the pain in my hand. It started to work until I was snapped back to reality when the shrill sound of the phone ringing made me jump. Turning to look over my shoulder I let out a sigh of relief. It'd be Chris or one of them checking up on me to make sure I was ok. They seriously were a lovely group of friends. Smiling to myself I walked over picking up the phone and bringing it to my ear.

''Hello?'' I asked still pretending to be sick I added on a croak to my voice. But no reply came just heavy breathing; a man breathing. ''Can I help you?'' I asked after a couple of seconds, a shiver rolling down my spine at the thought of who it could be on the other end of the line.

''Hello'' The deep baritone voice replied, his voice had the tone of sarcasm and a southern drawl which made it even creepier. I stayed silent as I waited for what this person wanted.

''Hayley your being watched. Don't run, don't tell anybody about us because in a second we will not hesitate to take you down.'' The voice warned as my eyes widened, I looked around to all the open curtains in my house. They could see me right now. They were watching my every move and I was giving them a clear shot. While holding the phone I slowly moved around my living room drawing all the curtains too.

''What do you want?'' I asked scared. As soon as I wasn't on the phone any more I'd be locking all the doors and windows in my house.

''We want the money that Nathan owes us and you're going to be the person to get it for us'' He drawled the last word causing shivers to irrupted over my entire body as I felt myself begin to shake. How? I didn't talk to Nathan anymore – Why couldn't they do it? Why make me life a living hell!

''We don't talk anymore; he couldn't care less about me. How's this going to work?'' I tried to lie, I knew he was always trying to call me but maybe they didn't know – Maybe I could get them to leave me alone.

''Because we know he cares.'' Damn. They knew.

''Why can't you just get the money off him yourself?'' I asked raising my voice, but dropping it all of a sudden not wanting to piss them off. There really was nothing I could do.

''Because what fun would that be'' The man laughed causing me to grit my teeth.

''You're sick'' I snorted wishing I could kill this man for what he was doing to my life.

''We know'' The man whispered making him sound even more sinister.

''Why are you doing this to me again'' I almost cried out as I ran a hand down my face trying my hardest not to scream down the phone at him.

''Because you're the quickest way to Nathan's heart'' He said honestly and I knew that might be the truth.

''Leave me alone'' I piped up hoping that I had some chance to defend myself. The man on the other end of the line just laughed out as if I was a child who'd said something ridiculous.

''Three days to get him to us with the money'' The man stated. ''I'll be seeing you Hayley James'' He laughed his croaky laugh. Then the line went dead. I stood there clutching the phone so hard my knuckles turned white before I released and let it drop to the ground. The pain in my chest wasn't physical but my heart breaking all over again as I remembered the last time.


End file.
